


Love Notes from a Ditz

by ReeLeeV



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Middle School, Boys In Love, Cute, Declarations Of Love, First Love, Fluff, Homophobia, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Love Confessions, Love Notes, M/M, Middle School, Swimmer!Shownu, bg!kihyuk, i love it, showho rise, wonhos such a ditz
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-01
Updated: 2018-01-31
Packaged: 2019-03-12 03:38:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13538898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReeLeeV/pseuds/ReeLeeV
Summary: When Hoseok becomes infatuated with a certain classmate, he just can’t bring himself to confess… in person, that is. He gets the brilliant idea to ease the boy into the idea with love notes in his locker, because there’s no way Hyunwoo would be able to tell if a note was from him… right??





	1. Chapter 1

“H-Hi, hyung,” Hoseok greets sheepishly, his cheeks blushing a bright pink. Hyunwoo glances over at him, a Buddha-like grin quirking up his lips.

“Hello, Hoseok. How are you today?”

Hoseok just about dies right then and there, the congenial tone warming him to the very tips of his toes. His nervous smile grows to a full-blown smile overtaking his entire face, an expression of purity and delight.

“I-I’m d-doing fine~” Hoseok replies, his attempts to stave off his own stutter utterly failing. “I thaw that the team got to nationalth,” he goes on, desperately trying to keep up a conversation with the boy. “Congratulationth~! I know you were worried about how well you’d do…” Of course, he’d gone to the game himself and quite possibly been the loudest cheerer there, but Hyunwoo didn’t need to know that.

“Thanks, Hoseok-ah,” Hyunwoo says, sounding genuinely pleased. “It was a difficult meet, but I’m grateful for the outcome.” Hoseok beams, pleased with the successful exchange of words and thoughts with quite possibly the best boy he’ll ever meet. Sadly, however, the teacher comes in, and all hopes of carrying it on are squashed. They all stand simultaneously, bowing as they give the woman their greeting.

“Good morning, Hyolyn-songsaengnim!” they chant, each child doing their utmost to sound as cheery as possible. Their teacher gives a hoarse laugh at the exuberant greeting, returning it before turning round to begin scribbling the day’s objectives out on the board.

Just as she turns, Hoseok’s seatmate, Minhyuk, scrambles into the room through the backdoor, ducking to avoid notice as he slides into his seat.

“Hey, hyung,” the black-haired boy greets, chewing on a straw as he sets his books down. “What’d I miss?”

“Oh my god, Moongie!” Hoseok immediately shout-whispers, whirling about to face Minhyuk. “You just missed the best thing that’ll ever happen to me ever!!” Minhyuk chuckles, recognizing the light of joy in the older’s eyes that only ever appears when he speaks with Hyunwoo without puking. “I _actually_ had a conversation with Hyunwoo!!! Oh my god, he’s so cute and he singlehandedly led the swim team to nationals and he’s so cool and oh my god I thought I was gonna pass out!!”

Minhyuk raises a brow, wondering if the older realizes how loud he’s being. Luckily, their teacher doesn’t seem to hear, but the kids within a four-seat radius do… Including, it seems, the man of the hour, so to speak. The swim captain’s tan cheeks are painted a deep red, and it’s all Minhyuk has to not burst out in laughter.

God, Hoseok was absolutely hopeless…

 

“I just don’t know what I’m gonna do, guys,” Hoseok whines, glancing plaintively across the lunch hall to where Hyunwoo sits with two younger boys who seem to hang off him like drapes. “He’s obviously got so many followers already… How am I gonna be able to catch him all for myself?” Kihyun glances over at Minhyuk with a bit of a dubious look, stuffing his cheeks full of rice from his homemade lunch.

“You know Hyunwoo-hyung already kno—”

“Already knows just how amazing you are, hyung,” Minhyuk quickly interrupts, jabbing the boy in the side in silent warning. “I’m sure all it’ll take is one little confession from you, and he’ll be all yours!” Hoseok scoffs skeptically, drowning his sorrows in the last of his school-bought lunch before standing to leave.

“He knows how much of a stuttering, intelligible mess I am,” Hoseok bemoans, his eyes taking on the light that of a forlorn bunny. “I’m gonna go to the library and work on some extra credit assignments… I’ll see you two later.”

Kihyun doesn’t even bother waiting for Hoseok to fully leave the hall before kicking Minhyuk square in the shin in retaliation, earning a yelp of pain from the lanky boy.

“You and I both know Hyunwoo-hyung knows Hoseok-hyung likes him, Minhyuk-ah,” Kihyun states around his mouthful of saucy chicken, completely ignoring Minhyuk’s whining. “Why’d you interrupt me like that? It’d save Hoseok-hyung a lot of trouble if he knew.”

“But why make it easy for them?” Minhyuk asks rhetorically, pouting at his greasy slop. He sighs wantonly as he looks over at Kihyun’s food, stealing half his sandwich before going on. “It’ll be a funny story they can bond over after they get together. You know, like how we got together~” Kihyun rolls his eyes, biting back a nag about how Minhyuk should just wake up the extra hour it takes to make a decent boxed lunch instead of attempting at the school slop everyday before stealing Kihyun’s food.

“We’re together now?” Kihyun asks, choosing instead to tease his same-age friend. “Is _that_ why you’ve been clinging to me more than usual? I thought you were just wanting me to do your math homework again.”

“Ha ha,” Minhyuk says sarcastically, frowning at the shorter’s words. “I don’t know why I put up with this abuse. I could leave you and start hanging out with Jooheonney, or Changkyunnie. You wouldn’t be so mean to me then…” Kihyun looks over, yelping out a high-pitched laugh before cooing at the adorable pout that’s overtaken Minhyuk’s face.

“Aw, I’m sorry, Min-ah,” Kihyun apologizes genuinely, bumping their shoulders together. “There’s no need to make such an ugly face. You know you can have all the food you want from my lunch… I pack extra everyday for a reason.”

“I knew it!” Minhyuk shrieks in victory, cackling as he picks up the rest of the sandwich and stuffs the whole thing into his mouth. Kihyun sucks in a disapproving breath, shaking his head as he turns his gaze back to his neatly-packed lunch.

God, how did he fall for such a mess??

 

Hoseok heaves a heavy, downtrodden breath as he sits down in the library, pulling out a couple of binders from his backpack. He’s vaguely aware of one of his underclassmen friends, Hyungwon, slipping deftly into the seat across from him.

“Why the long face, hyung?” Hyungwon asks, his tone low. Hoseok glances up to see the pretty younger boy frowning in concern at him around the Cheetoh in his mouth. The older pouts openly at him, his shoulders dropping defeatedly.

“I’m in love with someone totally out of my league, Wonnie,” he murmurs in response. Hyungwon splutters out a laugh of disbelief at this, knowing exactly what Hoseok is speaking of. After all, when someone so loudly blabs in the middle of class about a crush he’s having on the star of the school, the gossip mill would spin faster than you’d think possible.

“I don’t think so,” Hyungwon muses aloud, unable to keep from giggling softly at the look of astonishment passing over Hoseok’s face. “Why don’t you just try telling him how you feel? I highly doubt he’d turn you down.”

“I couldn’t,” Hoseok quickly says, shaking his head frantically. “He’d say no to me right then and there! I told you, Wonnie, he’s out of my league! He’s just so perfect and pretty and kind and sweet and I just don’t stand a chance!”

“Then tell him anonymously,” Hyungwon sighs, growing tired of the conversation. Hoseok has always been so dramatic, he finds it hard to remember that he’s actually older. Hoseok gives him a confused frown, and Hyungwon goes on to explain, “You know, leave him anonymous notes in his locker or something.” Hoseok gasps sharply at this, standing so quickly he knocks his chair back.

“Of course!” he cries out a bit too loudly. His outburst earns a stern glare from the passing librarian, and he quickly bows in apology before hurriedly beginning to gather his things. “Thank you, Wonnie, thank you,” he mutters under his breath, practically shoving his things into his bag before rushing over to hug Hyungwon gratefully round the shoulders.

Hyungwon merely watches him as he goes, shaking his head amusedly at his ditzy hyung.


	2. Chapter 2

Hoseok giggles giddily under his breath as his eyes take in the poetry section at the local bookstore. If he’s gonna do it this way, he’s gonna do it right. He wants to make sure he conveys just how much he adores the older boy, but most definitely doesn’t want to come across as creepy… So, with that in mind, he’s decided to stop by the bookstore on his way home to get some much-needed research material.

He’s already done some preliminary looking-up on his phone, so all that’s left to do is find some of the great love poems of all time. Luckily, it isn’t too hard to do as Valentine’s Day is coming up, and all the kids will soon be flocking to the stores for all kinds of seasonal goodies for that someone special.

After easily finding said books, Hoseok strides up to the cashier to be rung up. He gets some suspicious looks, but the older woman doesn’t say anything as she bags up the items and asks for appropriate payment. Hoseok isn’t even entirely too sure why he got so much as _looks_ , in the first place, but no matter. Nothing’s gonna squash his good mood today.

 

When he gets home, his eomma is already there. She’s sitting on the couch, her bare feet propped up on coffee table as she stares tiredly at the television. She seems close to dozing off when Hoseok comes in, but that visage immediately melts away at seeing her precious son waltz in through the front door of their tiny apartment.

“Ttoki!” she cries out, opening her arms wide for a hug. Hoseok can’t get out of his shoes fast enough to scramble over to the couch and into his mother’s arms. She wraps her arms tightly around him, backpack and all, and showers him in loud kisses. He squeals in protest, but they get drowned out by his own joyous laughter at the affection.

He’s such a momma’s boy.

“How was your day, Eomma?” he asks sweetly, moving to be cradled in her arms. Even though he’s in middle school, he’ll never get tired of his mother’s hold. It’s like home to him.

“Aiiiiish,” she begins, releasing an annoyed breath, “I swear, you’d think people lose their minds when they come to order coffee! But, that’s no matter. The café is doing great for a new business, and I have my adorable bunny with me now, so all’s well. How was school today?” Hoseok absolutely beams at hearing he’s made the woman’s day better.

“I finally came up with a way to confess to my crush, Wonnie helped me!” Hoseok reports proudly, puffing up his chest. His mother ‘ooo’s excitedly, clapping her hands together.

“That makes me so happy,” she says honestly, her own wide smile mirroring her son’s. “When’ll you bring her over? I’d like to meet this girl as soon as possible to make sure she’s right for you.” Hoseok giggles at this, the image of his muscly Hyunwoo in pigtails coming to mind.

“Not _her_ , Eomma,” Hoseok says, swinging his bag around to find the poetry books he’d just purchased. “It’s Hyunwoo-hyung! You know, the swim captain?” He finds what he’s looking for and hands them over to his mother before going on, his tone positively ecstatic. “I’m gonna write him a love note! That way, he’ll be warmed up to the idea before I tell him it’s me!” He’s so excited to tell her all about this genius notion that he doesn’t notice the way she deflates ever so slightly in worry.

“Hoseok-ah,” she interjects, her voice soft. “I’m happy and so, so proud that you feel comfortable enough to admit to another _boy_ how you feel, but I want you to be careful. Other people may not like that. This other boy may not even like it. Even if it ends up badly, I’m so proud that you have the courage to make a move for this.”

Hoseok’s brow furrows, not entirely sure what she means. Why would other people not like it if he likes Hyunwoo? Of course, Hyunwoo may not like him back, but he’s already decided to confess despite that… He recognizes the anxiety in his mother’s eyes but doesn’t understand why this news would bring about such an emotion.

“Is there… something _wrong_ with me liking another boy, Eomma?” Hoseok can’t help but ask, genuinely concerned. “Does that mean there’s something wrong with _me_ because I like another boy?”

“No, baby, no,” she immediately answers, pulling her dear son into a protective embrace. “Nothing’s wrong with you! If anyone tries to tell you there is, then you tell me and I’ll set them right. Okay?” Hoseok nods, hugging his mother back despite his utter befuddlement due to the direction of the conversation. He feels like he should be reassured, but he doesn’t even know just what he needs to be reassured of! He promises he’ll tell his mother if anyone gives him trouble about his crush, knowing it’ll set her mind at ease, and pulls away to give her an impossibly wide smile.

He knows she likes seeing his smile, knows just how much of a calming effect it has on her.

“Now,” she says, her voice much more chipper than before, “what is it you want for dinner, Ttoki? We have some seaweed soup leftover from a couple days ago, or we could order something?” She’s standing and walking away before he can answer, leaving him to stare after her in blatant confusion.

Little does he know just how much he’ll learn what she was speaking of throughout his life…

 

Hoseok stares doe-eyed at the swimming pool, a vacant smile pulling at his lips as he watches the swim team train rigorously for the upcoming tournament. They’ve got a couple weeks to prepare, and Hoseok just _knows_ that, with Hyunwoo’s guidance, they’ll make it to first place without any trouble.

Ah, his perfect Hyunwoo~ Hoseok feels himself blush as he stares intently at the boy’s broad back as he cuts through the water. It’s such a breathtaking sight. He’s sure the boy could end up getting scholarships to any university of his choice, as he’s not only a first-rate athlete but also the smartest person in all that world. Ah, Hoseok has such good taste…

He figures he should give him the note just after the tournament, after they win, so Hyunwoo will be in the best mood possible. That way, if the older somehow _does_ like him back, he may even get a _kiss_ in return!!! Oh god, his first kiss!!! With Hyunwoo??? It’d be a dream come true!!!!

This cute, tan, plump lips pressed against Hoseok’s, tasting of love and perfection and—

Hoseok jumps, his phone’s sudden buzzing shaking him from his day dream.

 _Hyung, stop stalking your boi + come help me in the gym_ the text from Minhyuk reads, causing Hoseok to yelp in protest despite him knowing the younger couldn’t hear him.

 _How did u know?????_ he texts back, scrambling to get his things together. He’d opened some books to make it seem like he was doing homework, but really he’d been too mystified by the utter perfection that is Son Hyunwoo: swim team captain to be able to focus on any sort of academia. He’s in such a rush to get out of there as fast as possible to go help his friend that he doesn’t notice Hyunwoo getting out of the pool and spotting his small form.

Hyunwoo starts his way, his heart falling at watching his classmate practically trip over himself to get the hell outta dodge. He tries to not let it get to him, as he’d very much wanted to talk to the boy about what he’d overheard the other day in class, but he can’t help but be disappointed at his missed opportunity… Maybe next time.


End file.
